Aren't you going to unwrap your present?
by BTRlover17
Summary: Carlos doesn't know what to buy Kendall so he just buys a bow


"**Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" **

**Summary:**** Carlos doesn't know what to buy Kendall so he just buys a bow**

**Pairing: ****Kendall and Carlos **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is my Christmas present to fadingaway511 **

It was Christmas Eve and the members of Big Time Rush were all ready for Christmas except one. Carlos Garcia wasn't ready for Christmas, he had managed to buy presents for James, Logan, Mama Knight and Katie but he just couldn't find anything to buy that one special person in his life. Kendall Knight had everything he wanted; well he would tomorrow when he opened the presents from James, Logan, Mama Knight and Katie, leaving Carlos stuck on what to buy his boyfriend. It was also the reason he was walking around the shops on the busiest day of the year, sighing as yet another crazed shopper elbowed him in the ribs.

The Latino had been walking around for two hours now and still had no idea what to buy Kendall, dismissing all hockey and sports equipment early on. Carlos smiled slightly as he spotted a lone grey beanie on a display knowing how much the blonde loved his beanies'. Making his way over to the display, Carlos let out a frustrated breath when a woman put the hat in her basket. After an hour of scouring the store looking for a perfect present for the blonde boy, the Latino gave up with a miserable sigh.

Walking down the aisles once more, Carlos eyed the various products on sale, shaking his head as he dismissed each one. CDs', DVDs', aftershave, Carlos dismissed them all knowing that each one of this products had already been brought for Kendall. Sighing sadly, Carlos turned and began to walk towards the exit.

Walking down the gift wrap aisle, Carlos scuffed the toe of his shoe as he looked over the colourful wrapping paper and bows. That's when it clicked. Kendall was always saying he didn't care about anything else as long as he had Carlos. A big smile spread across the small boys' face as he spotted a large red bow. He finally knew what to give Kendall. Rushing towards the check out, the Latino ignored the annoyed glares he got for only having one item.

Taking the bag holding his bow, Carlos hurried back towards the Palmwoods, hoping nobody was in 2J to ask him what he had brought Kendall. Carlos spotted Kendall, James and Logan sat on sun loungers by the pool laughing as Camille attempted to give Logan a kiss under the mistletoe. Hurrying through the lobby, Carlos let out the breath he had been holding once the elevator doors closed, they hadn't seen him.

Once the elevator doors had opened, the Latino hurried down the corridor to 2J, poking his head around the door to check Mama Knight and Katie weren't about. Happy when he didn't see them lurking in the apartment, Carlos hurried to the room he shared with Kendall, hiding the bag under his bed, before grabbing his towel and heading back down to the pool to join his boyfriend.

When he walked out of the lobby, he spotted the guys and made his way over immediately noticing the absence of Kendall. "He just went to get drinks." Logan said answering Carlos' unasked question. Smiling at the genius, Carlos sat down on the empty lounger to wait for his boyfriend to get back. When the blonde returned with their drinks, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he spotted the Latino.

"Hey baby." Kendall said as he climbed onto the sun lounger behind Carlos, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him flush against his chest. "Hey," Carlos replied tilting his head up and pecking the blonde on the lips. James and Logan smiled as they watched their friends. Once the pair pulled away, James leant forward and asked, "Did you get what you wanted?" "In a way," Carlos replied mysteriously causing the other three to laugh. The Latino pouted until Kendall leant forward and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Resting his head against Kendall's chest, Carlos settled in to listen to the tales of the other boys' morning activities, smiling and laughing as Logan told him about Camille kissing him under the mistletoe. Two hours had passed when Kendall's phone vibrated, a text from Mama Knight telling them dinner was ready. Collecting their belongings, the four boys made their way upstairs for dinner, Carlos and Kendall immediately lacing their fingers together.

When they were in the elevator, Kendall turned towards Carlos, rubbing his thumb over their intertwined hands. "You excited for tomorrow?" The blonde asked expecting a yes to come from the usually bubbly Latino. "Kind of," Carlos mumbled as a reply, suddenly finding his shoe scuffing the floor more interesting. The blonde was just about to ask Carlos what he meant when the elevator dinged signalling their arrival at the second floor, the Latino hurrying out of the lift before Kendall could speak.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders at the look James and Logan give him before hurrying after Carlos. Walking into 2J, Kendall was surprised when he noticed that Carlos was sitting at the table waiting for Mama Knight to serve dinner. Turning towards his mom, Kendall asked, "Where's Carlos?" Mama Knight gave her son a small smile before nodding her towards their shared bedroom. Just as he was about to head over to their room, Carlos came out and sat at the dinner table, stomach growling lightly at the smell of Mama Knights' cooking.

The boys were silent as they ate their dinner, which was unusual as it was the day they had dinosaur chicken and usually Carlos and James would have a fight with their dinosaurs, but tonight the Latino was quiet and ate his dinner at a normal speed. When he finished, Carlos placed his plate in the sink and sank down on the orange couch watching whatever had been left on the TV.

Logan and James looked at Kendall who raised held his hands up as a response. He didn't know what was bothering his usually hyper active lover, but it was starting to worry him. As soon as the blonde had finished his dinner, he made his way over to Carlos. Sitting next to his boyfriend on the couch Kendall wrapped an arm around the Latino, smiling slightly as Carlos snuggled closer. "You know I love you right." Carlos said tilting his head to look into Kendall's emerald orbs. "Yeah, and you know I love you too." Kendall replied leaning down to press his lips to the Latinos'. Carlos nodded his head and kissed back, pulling away when he heard a cough from next to them. Looking over at James and Logan, Carlos felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

The four boys were soon joined by Mama Knight and Katie where they sat and watched Christmas movies, until Katie's eyes started to droop shut. "Okay, come on you guys, get your presents to put under the tree then off to bed with you." Mama Knight said removing Katie's head from her shoulder. James and Logan headed into their room to collect the bags of wrapped present they had had in their since the beginning of the month. Carlos and Kendall followed suit, Carlos pausing slightly as he picked up his bag. When he noticed Kendall looking him, he smiled slightly following the blonde into the living room.

Once all the presents were placed under the tree, Carlos feeling extremely guilty for not putting any box with Kendall's name on it under the tree, the boys were sent to their rooms. James and Logan didn't complain about this, both of them looking like they were likely to drop at any moment. Carlos and Kendall walked into their room, the Latino silently closing the door behind him.

The pair stripped down to their boxers in silence, Carlos not watching Kendall's ass as he picked up his jeans. The blonde turned to look at his lover who was surprisingly climbing straight into bed instead of smiling and raising his eyebrows suggestively at Kendall like he usually did. Slipping into the bed next to Kendall smiled as he felt Carlos snuggle against his side, his head resting against the blondes' chest. Placing a kiss to the top of Carlos' head, Kendall closed his eyes allowing sleep to overtake him.

The pair couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours, when Kendall awoke to the sound of someone crying. Feeling a wetness against his chest, Kendall looked down, shocked when he saw tears falling down Carlos' face. Shifting slightly so he could look Carlos in the eye, Kendall placed a finger under the Latinos' chin, signalling his presence to the crying boy.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Kendall asked, his spare hand rubbing comforting circles into Carlos's side. "It's just I'm scared you'll hate me when you see your present from me." Carlos hiccupped, his hand rubbing away the tears. "Carlos I could never hate, I love you more than anything in the world and a present isn't going to change that." Kendall replied his thumb rubbing against Carlos' cheek. "You mean that?" Carlos asked still scared that Kendall would hate him tomorrow. "Yes, I mean it." Kendall replied leaning forward and sealing his lips against Carlos'. Pulling away, Carlos gave Kendall a smile before snuggling against his chest and falling back to sleep again.

A vibrating sensation woke Carlos from his sleep. Running his hand under his pillow, Carlos pulled out his phone, turning off the alarm and looking at the time. 6:00, the Latino knew he had enough time to put the bow on and sit under the tree before Kendall woke up. It made him chuckle how the blonde was always the first one up on Christmas morning.

Reaching under the bed as quietly as possible, Carlos retrieved the bow he had stowed under their yesterday, before creeping out into the living room. The lights on the Christmas tree had been left on overnight, the multi coloured bulbs shining brightly over the many packages. Sitting cross legged in front of the presents, Carlos removed the sticky label on the back of the bow and placed it against the material of his boxers. The Latino settled in too wait for his lover.

Ten minutes later, Kendall stumbled out of their a bedroom a panicked look on his face. The Latino held back the chuckle that threatened to spill from his lips; he didn't know Kendall would react like that when he woke up alone. The look of panic changed into a mischievous smile when Kendall spotted Carlos sat by the tree. "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" Carlos asked huskily, knowing that voice made Kendall crazy.

The sight of Kendall as he made his way over to the Latino, made Carlos' cock harden beneath the bow. Kendall's blonde hair stuck up in random directions, some of it from sleep, some of it from running his hands through it. Emerald orbs watched the Latino from underneath blonde bangs, lips slightly parted as he tried to control his breathing. Carlos skimmed his eyes down Kendall's chest and abs, before stopping at his boxers, a slight bulge prominent against the thin material.

"Well?" Carlos asked as Kendall stood in front of him. "You can bet on it." Kendall replied leaning down to yank Carlos up by the arm. The Latino let out a squeak as Kendall all but dragged him down the hallway to their room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Kendall pinned Carlos against it, sealing their lips together in a teeth clashing kiss. The blonde lapped eagerly at the seam of Carlos' lips, tongue swooping forward as soon as he was granted access.

Mapping out every one of the Latino's sensitive spots, Kendall ran his hands down Carlos' sides to grip his hips and pressing down against them, forgetting the bow was in the way until it brushed against his erection and lower stomach. Gripping Carlos' hips, Kendall lifted the smaller boy off the ground, Carlos instinctively wrapping his legs as Kendall's waist. The blonde turned and placed the Latino on the bed, ripping the bow off of the smaller boys' boxers.

Settling between Carlos' legs; Kendall ground down hard and fast as he pressed his lips against the smaller boys. The Latino moaned as he felt Kendall's cock rub against his. Pulling away the blonde pressed a series of kisses to Carlos' jaw before sucking on the smaller boys' ear lobe. Suckling on the sensitive skin, Kendall poked his tongue out and licked along the shell of the Latino's ear.

Running his tongue down Carlos' neck, Kendall bit down moaning as he felt Carlos thrust his hips up. Pulling back slightly, the blonde lapped at the bruise forming on the caramel skin before moving down and pressing kisses to Carlos' chest. Sucking a nipple into his mouth, Kendall grazed his teeth over the sensitive as his spare hand came up to tweak and twist the neglected nub.

Grazing his teeth over the hardened nub once more, the blonde pulled away. Sitting back slightly, Kendall raked his eyes over the Latino spread out below him. Raven locks slightly ruffled by sleep, brown eyes darkened and blown wide with lust, full lips bruised and parted. The Latinos' chest rose and fell harshly with every breath, his slightly pronounced muscles tensing with every breath. Kendall licked his lips as his eyes drifted down towards the bulge in the Latino's boxers, pre cum staining the front of the material.

Leaning down so he was eye level with Carlos' erection, Kendall licked the tip of the Latino's cock through his boxers, the taste of Carlos' pre cum bursting across his taste buds. Mouthing against Carlos' cock, Kendall brought his hand down to palm himself through his boxers hissing at the friction. Pulling away from the Latino's cock, Kendall gripped the waistband of his lovers' boxers, slipping them down Carlos' caramel coloured legs, moaning slightly as Carlos' cock sprang free from its' confines.

Licking a line along the underside of the Latino's cock, Kendall sucked the head into his mouth, running his town along the crown collecting all the pre cum that had built there. Swirling his tongue around the base of Carlos' cock, Kendall grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin before pulling back. The Latino whined at the loss of Kendall's hot mouth around his length but that soon changed into a moan as he felt the blonde lick a line over his balls to his entrance.

Running his tongue along the perimeter of Carlos' hole, the blonde pressed his tongue against the ring of muscle slowly stretching the Latino open. When he felt Carlos' inner walls relax around his tongue, Kendall slipped a finger alongside the wet muscle allowing the Latino to adjust to the new intrusion. As he felt the smaller boy thrust his hips down, Kendall began to thrust his finger in and out whilst his tongue licked around the digit.

Deeming Carlos ready, Kendall added another finger, taking his tongue out of the equation as he began to scissor and stretch the smaller boy. It wasn't long before Kendall didn't have to thrust his finger into Carlos as the Latino began to push down on the invading digits, effectively fucking himself on the blondes' fingers. Feeling his cock twitch in his pants, Kendall pulled his fingers out of Carlos' now gaping hole, kissing the away the whine of disappointment Carlos' emitted.

Pulling his boxers down his legs, Kendall let out a sigh as he felt his cock spring free. Rubbing his pre cum along his shaft, Kendall lined himself with Carlos' entrance, stopping when the Latino held up a hand. "I wanna ride you." The smaller boy said, a blush spreading across his face. Leaning down to place a kiss to Carlos' lips, Kendall lay down on his back, watching as Carlos straddled him. "You ready baby?" The blonde asked, rubbing the smaller boys' thigh.

Carlos nodded as he began to lower himself onto the blondes' cock, face scrunching up as he felt himself being stretched and filled. Once he was fully seated in Kendall's lap, Carlos took a few moments to adjust to the intrusion before bracing his hands against the blondes' chest and experimentally rolling his hips forward.

As his inner walls clenched around Kendall's length, the smaller boy began to bounce up and down, moaning as he felt Kendall stretch him with every thrust. Gripping the Latino's hips, Kendall began to thrust up into his lover, moaning as Carlos' inner walls clenched and unclenched around his now aching shaft. Not being able to pound into the smaller boy above him drove the blonde nuts, so he flipped their positions.

Carlos let out a squeak as he felt his back hit the mattress. Kendall spread Carlos' legs further apart and began to pound into his lover, hitting the Latino's prostate on the first thrust. The smaller boys' head lolled back against the bed, back arching off the bed as Kendall continued his relentless on the smaller boys' prostate.

Reaching his hand down to grip his cock, Carlos moaned when he felt Kendall's knock away his hand and replace it with his. Pumping the Latino in time with his thrust, Kendall could feel the tell tale sign of his release just around the corner. Pumping Carlos' cock faster, Kendall watched as the smaller boy arched his back, shouting Kendall's name as he came, covering his stomach and the blondes' hand.

Watching his lovers' face as he came and the feeling of Carlos' inner walls tightening around his length drove Kendall over the edge. Thrusting in once more, the blonde came shouting Carlos' name, filling the caramel coloured boy to the brim with his release as his head dropped to rest against the Latino's shoulder.

As they came down from the highs, Kendall pulled out of Carlos, kissing away the whine at the emptiness. Pulling the covers back so they could climb in, Kendall pulled his lover close to him, the pair falling asleep not caring about the other presents waiting for them. Being together was the best present they could ask for.

**Author's note: I apologise if this is crap, especially the ending. Hope you enjoy. Reviews=Love. :D**


End file.
